


A Lesson to Be Learned

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Bukkake, Circle Jerk, Deepthroating, Embarrassment, Gangbang, Gross, Kinda?, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Trans Male Character, Trans Robbie, Voyeurism, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:32:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bobby, Tobby, and Flobby get a surprise lesson from Sportacus after the titular hero pays Robbie a visit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Robbie gets gangbanged and circle-jerked by his boyfriend and sidekicks

"Hey, uh, Sportacus?" Bobby asked in his thick Jersey accent "What is we doin here?"

Sportacus grinned. "You boys get to see what happens if a hero catches the villain."

* * *

Robbie was tied to a pole hanging in the middle of the lair, usually for wrapping wires. His hands were tied and he was hanging by them, feet resting on the ground. He was bare ass naked.

In front of them were Bobby, Tobby, and Flobby sitting on the floor, their eyes wide like children's at a magic show. Sportacus stood behind Robbie in his usual attire, minus the bracers and hat.

"Wow..." Tobby mumbled.

"He looks...amazing..." whispered Bobby.

Flobby nodded and bit his lip. 

Sportacus chuckled at their reactions. He ran a finger down Robbie's back, causing the taller man to shiver.

"S-stupid Sportatease," he mumbled, his ears turning red "Stop t-that..."

Sportacus roughly slapped Robbie's ass, causing him to yelp.

"You're in no position for talking, misbehaving so much today, putting me into a sugar meltdown."

Bobby piped up.

"So...we're gonna punish him too?"

"Just watch." Sportacus said. "Maybe you'll learn something from this. Maybe you'll decide not to be villains assistants anymore..."

Sportacus saw Robbie roll his eyes before giving him another sharp smack to his behind. Robbie rolled his hips and groaned, causing the three watchers to lean in closer. A wet streak ran down Robbie's leg.

"T-theres stuff comin outta 'im..." Bobby muttered, palming his own growing erection.

Sportacus simply nodded and brought his hand down on Robbie's bottom once more. He formed a rhythm, spanking Robbie and stroking his tented blue pants. Robbie twitched and moaned loudly, ass growing redder and redder until all he could feel was stinging. 

"Wow..." Tobby groaned, pulling out his dick and stroking it lazily, "This is....wow..."

Sportacus pulled a rope, lowering Robbie to his knees, hands still raised. He pressed his boot to Robbie''s wet crotch, causing him to twitch and gasp.

"You're all wet Robbie." he mused, "Excited? Is it because you're being watched?"

Robbie looked down, whining. Sportacus lifted his foot a bit, causing Robbie to yelp once more. A clear sticky substance coated the toe of the boot. Sportacus grinned, pulling out his cock.

Meanwhile, the three watchers were touching themselves, palming and stroking lazily at their erections, eyes and mouths wide open in awe and excitement.

Robbie felt the dick poke his cheek, warm and wet. He took the tip into his mouth, licking and sucking gently. Sportacus groaned, placing his hand on the back of Robbie's head and pushing him down gently.

Once his length was properly wet, Sportacus got under Robbie and positioned the tip at his entrance.

"Come here boys." Sportacus said.

Bobby, Tobby, and Flobby stood up and walked over to the two.

"Now watch closely." Sportacus said in a faux-whisper before ramming his cock into Robbie. Robbie let out a scream that eventually melted into a moan. Drool ran down his cheek and he grinned a bit as Sportacus pumped slowly in and out of him.

The three watched, stroking their lengths harder, now onto full on wanking off. Robbie watched this, his mouth hanging open and letting out whimpers and groans as the cock pumped in and out of his pussy.

Bobby looked at Robbie and moved his cock closer while muttering "C-can I-?"

Robbie nodded before taking the dick into mouth, bobbing his head at the same rhythm of the hot length pumping in and out of his hole. He took the dick deeper, hearing the moans from the other man and the wet slapping of him being fucked. He eventually reached the base and proceeded to fuck his own throat with Bobby's length.

He felt the fullness of his hole disappear, leaving him grinding his hips. Shortly after, the cock left his mouth too. He opened his eyes and looked up at the circle of men surrounding him, wanking hard and looking on him with predatory eyes.

"Open your mouth, honey...you know what's next..." Sportacus panted.

Robbie did as he was told, opening his mouth wide, tongue hanging out, a large drunken smile on his face.

"O-oh God...I-I'm gonna-!" Bobby moaned.

"Me too!" Tobby said.

Flobby nodded aggressively.

Robbie closed his eyes and felt globs of hot sticky cum hit his face, chest, and land in his mouth. He opened his eyes when he felt a boot on his clit, rubbing hard. Robbie twitched and screamed, smile still wide on his face.

Sportacus uttered a single word in a deep, strained voice; "Cum."

Robbie twitched and tightened up, cumming on Sportacus' boot. He slumped forward, panting, cum and sweat covering his body.

* * *

The boys were all clean and cuddled up in Robbie's bed, the three stooges snoring as Robbie and Sportacus kissed each other softly.

"Now I know why you kept them..." Sportacus giggled.

Robbie rolled his eyes.

"They're really growing on me..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos if you enjoy  
> (ya filthy animals)  
> (jk love you all)


End file.
